


Two Hearts Drowning

by Olol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fugaku's an ass, Fugaku's fault, Hokage!Shisui, Possessive Shisui, Sakura and Shisui are a mess, ShiSakuWeekend082020, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: Sakura just wanted one night night of sin with him. She told herself that would be enough. Shisui wanted more than a night. Than someone had to interfere.Written for ShiSaku weekend 2020 day 2Hokage Shisui AuPossessive"Just one night full of sin"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	Two Hearts Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing an argument, so thank you to the lovely Pyrooah for the feedback. 
> 
> Both Shisui and Sakura are a mess. Hope you enjoy

Shisui looked at the paperwork before him. He wanted to crumple it up into a million pieces. He wanted to scorch it with his fireball so all evidence of the request would vanish. He did not agree with the request. The more he thought about it the more infuriated he became. 

Why was she requesting this type of mission? It was very out of character for her. She loved the village almost as much as him. He could never imagine her leaving for an extended period of time, let alone one that would take her out of the village indefinitely. 

He could feel the blood boil in his veins. He wasn’t going to allow this. He would lock her up if it had to come to that. 

Shisui leaned back into his chair. He had given so much to this village and he would do it again. His eyes stung at the memory of the sacrifice he nearly made. Well he didn’t nearly make it. His right eye was crudely ripped from its orbit. He could remember the searing pain. How his blood felt running down his face. He was lucky Danzo only got to one and not both. It had taken months to restore his eyesight to its former glory. 

After his eyesight was restored the village wasted no time in sending him back out on missions. There was a catch to his loyalty. No more Uchiha would suffer at the hands of the village and how it was run. If he had to be the final sacrifice he would allow it. He didn’t want tragedy to befall on Itachi or Sasuke. More than 10 years, that was how long he was in the ANBU blackops. Some of the missions he did...He couldn’t even think about anymore. Some of them still haunted him when he slept. No matter how long or hot the showers he would take he couldn’t lose the feeling. 

“Mine.” The only thought that was going through his head at the moment. He just wanted to have one thing. He wanted to be selfish in one aspect of his life. 

He remembers Tsunade talking to him and Itachi about her decision. She was going to choose a Uchiha as her successor. She knew of the bond the two had and wanted them to decide who should be nominated for the role. 

Itachi and Shisui had grown up talking about their shared dream about being the Hokage one day. Both of them were the pride and joy of their clan. Shisui was ready to step down and allow Itachi to have his crowning moment. However, things don’t work out the way one plans. 

Shisui desired the position. He wanted to protect his clan and village. If that meant Itachi getting the position he had long coveted then so be it. Itachi would have been a fine Hokage and Shisui would have been by his side. 

However, Itachi had come to find a new purpose in his life. At 25 years of age Itachi and Izumi found out that they were pregnant, out of wedlock. They had decided to wed in a secret ceremony the moment they found out. Mikoto was over the moon with her first grandchild. While Fukagu had a sour look on his face with the news, Shisui could see the twinkle in his eye. Shisui had a smile across his face thinking of his little niece. Before Itachi had announced his decision to step down from the position he imagined himself settingling down with a simple civilian or shinobi. He had someone at the back of his mind, but it could never be. He did want a family, but that dream came to a halt when he found himself ascending to the position of Hokage. 

Itachi’s happiness was more important to him. There was nothing better than holding his niece and looking at her. She deserved to have a father by her side as she grew up. If Itachi had become Hokage his wife and child would be in constant danger. Yes, the ANBU would be watching, but there were no guarantees in this line of work. Itachi already had a target on his back being the next clan heir. 

He remembers all the training with Tsuande. Her going through all of the responsibilities of the Hokage. It was then that he realized the reality that was crashing down on his shoulders. Between the training and whispers on the street, he knew how some of the villagers felt. They didn’t want a Uchiua as their leader. The Uchiha had too much power. Some were worried that this would lead the Uchiha unilaterally controlling the village. 

Some of the civilians couldn’t see that his clan had given up on that. There were only a select few in the clan who caused the rift between their clan and village. Fugaku dealt with all of them swiftly. It wasn’t just Itachi and Shisui that brought a semi balance of peace between the two forces struggling for power. 

Shisui and Itachi would have been the sacrificial lambs.It was at that moment Fugaku had his eyes open to how the clan was spiraling down a dark path. A path that could have led to the end of the clan. Yet fate had other things in store for them. Fugagku would do anything to protect his family.

He thought back to that stupid peice of paper. Shisui wasn’t going to let her go. She wasn’t going to be able to waltz out of his life. He was going to make her come to him and ask for this mission if she wanted to so much. 

Shisui sat down in his chair. He didn’t realize he had been pacing the office. He leaned on his elbows resting his chin on his folded hands. He wasn’t going to let her go. No one else could have her.   
____________________

Sakura was wiped out. It had been a long shift in the hospital: four emergency surgeries, accidental poisoning, paperwork. She just wanted to go home and curl up with a good book. As she sat on the bench outside the surgical suite she wondered when she would get word that her mission was accepted. 

She had been talking to Shikamara about the current situation with the Kirigakure. Tensions were running tight. She happened to be friends with Chojuro, the soon to be Mizukage, who told her of his worries. He was worried about the relation between Konaha and Mist, plus he wanted to strengthen their hospital and training programs. 

She leaned her head back. When she was little she never imagined this would be her life. Saura could remember her idyllic daydreams from her youth. How she was going to marry Sasuke and have a perfect life. She was so taken with the youngest Uchiha in the academy that she let her progress slip. He never took notice of her no matter how hard she tried. Them being assigned to the same genin team caused Sasuke’s distaste for her to grow. It wasn’t until after the team disbanded and they went their separate ways did he start to take notice of her. 

She was starting to make something of herself working with Lady Tsunade. When they had to go to Suna he asked her out when they got back. The relationship was doomed from the start. At 15 he was her first boyfriend. A bitter taste came up the back of her throat. He was her first for a lot of things. During their relationship it became apparent that he didn’t want her to stand by his side. He wanted the submissive docile creator that she used to be. He had only asked her out due to other guys paying attention to her. Sasuke somehow got it in his mind that she was only his and didn’t like others trying to take from him. 

Their relationship lasted just over a year. She wanted to break up after their first time together, but he talked her out of it. She laid there and all she wanted to do was cry. It was nothing like she imagined. There was no love, no heat, no passion. Her mind started to drift to a completely opposite encounter. She started to feel that all familiar tingle when she thought back to that night. 

She had to shake her head. She wasn’t going to go there. Sakura had made up her mind. She knew that nothing would ever come of that encounter. It was just one night. 

Sakura thought back to the offer and of her plan after talking with Shikamaru. He was strengthening the bond between Suna and Konaha, she was going to do the same for Mist. Sakura wanted her village to prosper and if she had to sacrifice her choices she would. She thought of Ino and Sai how they were going to be getting married soon. Hinata and Naruto would follow shortly after that. So many of her friends were settling down. Even Sasuke’s brother had married Izumi and now have one of the most adorable 9 month olds to ever walk this earth. She wanted to ensure that they would all be happy. 

____________________________

After a week of not hearing back from the Hokage she got worried. Did he get the mission request? Was something wrong. 

Over the last few months she had been avoiding him. She knew it was childish, but she wasn’t sure if she could face him again. She didn’t trust herself to be in the same room as him. 

“Please just one night full of sin. I just ask for one night.” She felt his hands gently moving down her body. It was like he was trying to make sure she was real. The way he pulled her to him, tipped her chin up and kissed her till she was breathless. 

She had her one night knowing it would never happen again. The message was clear she could never have what she wanted. 

Her heart still ached when she thought back to that night. How they laid in bed together. It was like they were in a different world. He wasn’t the Hokage,or a genius from a powerful clan. She wasn’t a nobody who got lucky, as so many people said. 

“ I could get used to this. Laying here in bed with you, having your body pressed against mine.” Shisui buried his head in her hair. Sakura was in heaven. His body provided a warmth she never knew she needed. It wasn’t like the others she had been with. His hand went to her abdomen, he traced her scar from Sasori. 

“It is a shame that you have this. Have I told you how much I love your skin.” Shisui had rotated them. Sakura was now looking up at his ceiling. His mouth on her scar. 

“Your skin is like silk. The most delicate material.” She developed goosebumps as he moved his hands up her sides. His body followed. Soon his hands were in her hair. She could feel the traction, casing her head to bend back and neck to extend. He nipped at her neck. Their hips grinding together. It didn’t matter how many rounds they had already gone. 

“Your lips may take the cake. Both sets. So plump and luscious. Both are so responsive. Can I taste you?” Sakura found herself nodding her head. He sealed their lips together. She could taste herself from one of their earlier rounds. 

“I love when I taste myself on you. It may be my favorite flavor.” His hand went to her clit and massaged it, he allowed one finger to trace her opening. He plunged in working her slightly. Before she was able to come he pulled out. His fingers going to his mouth then kissing her senseless. 

“Hmm I take that back. The taste of both of us together is my favorite.” She answered with a moan as he entered her. That time they went slow and gentle. Each taking their time with the other. 

Sakura wanted to forget what happened after that night. She woke up to the sight of his wavy hair messed on the pillows, slight drool down his mouth. He was adorable. However, when she looked at the time she realized she was late for work. She had to leave before he woke up. 

It was after work that her dreams came to a crashing halt. She had known Fugaku through her interactions with Sasuke. He never liked her, especially when she and Sasuke were dating. 

“Uchiha-sama I was not expecting you. Is there something I can help you with? Is Mikoto-san doing okay?” Fugkau never seeked her out. 

“I have heard some interesting news this morning.” He looked around her apartment like it was beneath him. He didn't give her time to respond. 

“One of the elders saw you leaving Shisui’s home. I know that the Uchiha attract a lot of … how should i say this...fans, but I must let you know this will not stand. I allowed Sasuke’s fling with you since he was young. But you will never be welcomed in the clan. Sasuke will settle down with a bride that is prosperous for the clan. Shisui has more ahead of him than a clanless little girl. You will never be good enough. If you know what is good for you, keep your distance” He started walking out of her apartment. 

She almost didn’t hear his parting words. “I’d hate to see a mission go bad.” His voice was soft, but the intent clear. 

Sakura came out of her thoughts. She didn’t want to go back to that place. She was sure Shisui never knew her true feelings for him and probably thought it was a drunken fling. All her heart wanted was to be with a person who she could stand by. She wanted mutual support. 

It was 6am and she needed some coffee. She looked around her apartment. If this mission was accepted she wouldn’t have too many more mornings in Konoha. She wanted to cherish them. Wanted to take in the rivers that ran through the forest. Listen to the birds sing in the morning. Walk down the street as the sun rose and fell casting a beaconing light on the Hokage tower. Over the last few months it has been her guiding light. She would gaze up into the sky and follow the beam of light to his window. She could imagine him hunched over his desk cursing at the paperwork. 

She had heard the rumors that he had taken a secret lover and wondered when an engagement would be announced. If the rumors Ino heard were true it could be any week. Sakura didn’t want to stay in the village for the announcement. Her heart would break. After a few minutes her coffee pot was full and she was ready to consume the hot liquid. Her mug warmed her up on the outside. She braced herself for what was to come. 

____________________________

“ Just one night full of sin. No one would have to know.” Shisui could remember how her breath felt against his neck as she whispered those words. He laid back in his bed, not wanting to get up yet. His member started to stir. He wasn’t sure how many times he found himself going back to that memory most mornings. Shisui had been overloaded with paperwork since he was given the title of Hokage. Sakura had taken pity on him and would help the nights she wasn’t busy with the hospital. 

It became their ritual. She would show up on Tuesday and Thursday nights to help him. After the first two weeks Shisui had decided to have food for them. The paperwork never seemed to end, but her company made it more than bearable. After the paperwork was done they often stayed talking for hours. He remembered the girl who chased his baby cousin around. How their relationship was doomed before it even started. Sasuke was a spoiled brat and even at that young of an age Sakura deserved better. He had heard the rumors when they had come back from the mission to Suna. How Sakura had saved the Kazakage’s brother then played a role in defeating an Akatsuki member. She was the first to bring a member of the organization down. It was also rumored that few of the medics from Suna had a crush on her. They would bring her flowers and chocolates. 

From the stories Kakashi told, Sasuke didn’t like the attention being taken away from him. Kakashi had hoped that Sakura would see that the young Uchiha was not good for her, but Sasuke weaseled himself into her life. Shisui recalled the year of them dating. He remembered the fights they had. Sasuke at one point said Sakura should consider herself lucky that he deemed her worth his time. 

Anger overtook him when he remembered Sasuke talking about their first time. He he didn’t care for Sakura. He then remembered when Sakura would come by the compound looking for Sasuke. Shisui hated when he had to lie about his cousin being away on clan duties, when in truth he was fooling around with some of the other village girls. 

Shisui paused. It was probably during one of those times that Shisui realized he cared for the girl. No one else knew that it was his shoulder she cried on when she found out about Sasuke’s lack of loyalty. “Why am I never good enough?” Shisui wished he could take her sorrows away. She was 16 and it was a brotherly protection he had for her, that was what he told himself for the next two years. He watched her try with others. The ones who broke her heart ended up on extended missions first by Tsunade’s doing and then by his. 

So when they started working together in his office Shisui found himself at ease. At times he overheard of her dates. He didn’t like how he wanted her all to himself. Shisui hated the few seduction missions he had to send her on. The only saving grace was that he knew that none of the targets stayed breathing long enough to do more than kiss. 

That night had been the best of his life. Sakura had a draining day at the hospital, but came anyway to help him. He knew she had lost at least 2 patients that day. She refused to go home when he suggested it. 

“You know this day has been an utter pile of shit.” Sakura looked tired. She was carrying a lot on her shoulders at the age of 21. He looked at her, the moon casting an ethereal glow on her skin. She looked like a spirit sent to haunt him, which she has done over the last 5 years. He had to raise an eyebrow when she started rummaging through the drawers and cabinets. 

“What are you doing?” He couldn’t help but laugh a little when old paper plates fell on her head. 

“Looking for Sake. I know Shishou kept a stock pile that Shizune never found.” He admired her rear as she reached up. Her shirt riding up, revealing a glimpse of her skin, her calf muscles put all other shinobi to shame. He wanted to feel them around his head. Sakura hand forgon her medic skirt about a year ago. She now settled for tight black pants that hugged her legs like a second skin. Her shirt was a simple gray off the shoulder number with green embroidery, it had an asymmetrical hem. The right side of her shirt started at her midriff and was longer on the left side, reaching high on her thighs. She kept her boots, which were kicked off when she got there. 

He was about to get up to help her when she smiled triumphantly. She had what looked to be a very expensive sake bottle in her hand. “Found it.” Sakura wasted no time taking a swig from the bottle and then pouring two glasses. He just remembered her pouring glass after glass for each of them. 

After what seemed like only a few minutes she was in his lap. The moment he felt her lips on his he thought he was dreaming. Instead of working on paperwork he had fallen asleep at his desk. He would likely wake up in the morning with a sore neck and back. 

However Shisui found himself pulling her body closer. If it was a dream he didn’t want to wake up from it. After breaking the kiss she rested her head on his chest. One of her hands played with his hair. 

“I..I want to ask a favor.” Shisui just looked at her. “Just one…” He was now curious after she stopped speaking. 

“Just one what?” He could feel her stir. 

“Just one night full of sin. No one would have to know.” She looked so unsure of herself at that moment. When he didn’t answer right away he felt her starting to shift to get off of him. “Forget I said anyt…” 

Shisui didn’t let her finish her sentence. He descended upon her. How long he had yearned for this. She was stunned at first, but quickly joined in the fight for dominance. Shisui hoisted her up and laid her on his desk. He didn’t care as the paperwork fell onto the ground. He remembered them almost tearing each other's clothes off. Well he had gotten her clothes off, but when it came his turn she was impatient. 

“Just undo your pants. I need you now.” Shisui wanted to take his time with her, but his protests died when she went to undo his pants herself. He remembers the feel of her hands as she took him out, pumping a few times, before lining him up with her. 

“Please... don’t be gentle.” His inner conflict died when he looked into her eyes. He wanted to fix her sorrow. Shisui thrusted into her in one swift move. His breath was knocked out of him once he was in. She was hot, wet, and tight. He soon found himself thrusting into her hard and fast. He moved one of her legs over his shoulder giving him a better angle. He wasn’t going to last long. He needed her to cum first. He took one hand and started working her clit. When he felt her squeezing him like a vice, he knew he was done. They came together. His name had never sounded sweeter. 

Shisui jumped into the shower. He hated that he had to take care of himself before going into work. He started to move his hand up and down. The thoughts of their night together coming back to him. After their first time in his office he whisked her to his home. He made up for the lack of foreplay during their first time together. She looked so beautiful when she came. Before Shisui knew he was coming over his shower tiles. 

He remembers waking up alone. Her smell lingering on his pillows. He refused to wash the one she slept on. At first when he woke up he didn’t understand why she wasn’t there, then realized she had to work. He planned on seeing her that night, but she never opened her door for him. She started to avoid him and didn’t come to his office anymore. When she came to his office she always had one of her head nurses with her. No matter how hard he tried she was never alone. 

His heart ached at the sting of rejection. After their previous nights working together, he realized he was in love with her. If Shisui was honest with himself he had been in love with her for years. Now she wanted to go to a foreign village and marry someone else. 

His clan didn’t help in matters. His uncle was pushing him to marry. The elders wanted him to marry and then the council made sure to voice their opinion as well. Fugaku even tried to set up a match. The woman almost mauled him the moment they were alone. Brown eyes and brown hair was not what he wanted. He wanted pink hair and green eyes. He didn’t care what his clan wanted or what the council suggested. 

Shisui wanted the one person who didn’t want him. All his sacrifice and he couldn’t have the most precious thing to him. He could feel his heart break.   
___________________________________

She was biting her nails again. It was a habit from when she was little that she thought she had kicked. Yet as she stood before the door to the Hokage’s office her heart started to pound in her chest. Her hands were shaking. She could do this. She can knock on the door, go into the office, and ask why she hadn’t heard an answer to her request. 

Her hand trembled as she lifted it. After a moment of hesitation she knocked. 

“Come in.” Sakura wanted to melt at his voice. She had to get herself together in the next second. Squaring her shoulders she walked in. It had been months since she last stepped foot into the office without another person present. Her heart ached seeing him working at his desk. He had a pen in one hand and a scroll in the other. His Hokage robs hung open loosely on him. She could see the standard issue shinobi outfit underneath. 

She felt her heart break when he didn’t bother to look up at her. 

“Hokage-sama, I am here to discuss a recent mission request I sent a few weeks ago. I have yet to hear back on whether or not it was accepted.” Shisui paused in his writing. Still not bothering to look at her. 

“I get a lot of mission requests passing by my desk everyday. You will have to refresh my memory on what the request was. You’ll have to understand that there are a lot of shinobi in this village and can’t always remember every request.” Sakura was torn between punching him, crying, or kissing him. It stung that he made it sound like she wasn’t significant enough to remember her request. He must think of her like everyone else. She is just a clanless girl who got lucky. He probably found someone worthy of him. 

Sakura let herself think back to her interactions with the man in front of her. She came to the conclusion years ago that she was in love with him. When team 7 formed she remembered the dinners at the Uchiha main house. Shisui would often be there. When she was little he didn’t pay much mind to her, but she loved the way he would joke. His smile warmed her during those cold dinners. She grew closer to him with the mess of a relationship she and Sasuke had. 

She didn’t love Chojuro. She probably would not love anyone the way she did Shisui, but she could find some sort of happiness with Chojuro. 

“Of course Hokage-sama. Sorry to assume that you would remember after all these weeks since it passed your desk.” Shisui had set his scroll and pen on his desk. The moment he looked at her, she wanted to break. Instead she took a deep breath and explained her request. 

“I think it would be best to explain how the request came to fruition. A few months ago Shikamaru had been talking about his relationship with Temari. Suna and Konoha relations have not been the easiest in the past, but their union is fortifying the bonds. We have seen the effects of their relationship. Both trade between Suna and Konoha have markedly gone up over the last few years. The economies of both countries have seen a spike in revenue. Shinobi of Suna are receiving more top of the art healthcare, leading to fewer lives lost. Konoha has been able to make stronger poisons and a wider variety of antidotes due to the flora natural to Suna. I…” 

“Hanuro-san, I did not ask for details about Suna and Konoha. Please do not waste my time and get to the point.” His tone was sharp. While she had been talking he had leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. She gulped. 

“Yes of course. I will get to the point. During one of my last trips to Kirigakure I noted the poor state of not just their health system, but their economy as well. Chojuro-san recently took over the mantle as Mikazakge. He has talked to me in the past of his desire to strengthen the bond between our villages. It was on one of my missions almost a year ago that he proposed the idea of a marriage between the villages to solidify the alliance. Over the last few months I have thought about his idea. The mission I requested is for Konoha to form a union with Mist by Chojuro and I agreeing to an arranged marriage.” 

Shisui was clenching his jaw so tight he thought it would shatter. He could feel her chakra down the hall before she knocked and had his guards leave. He wasn’t sure what this meeting would bring and didn’t want prying eyes or ears. The moment she entered he also cast a sound proofing jutsu over the room. He purposely busied himself with a scroll before he told her to come in. 

The moment she walked into the room he wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms. Her hair had grown out slightly. She had it braided down her back. Her outfit was the same as their last encounter alone in his office. He nearly snapped his pen in half. 

He couldn’t show how much she was affecting him. Did he feel bad for acting like the others in his clan? Yes. Treating her like she was nothing more than a disposable pawn killed him. He knew she had grown up hearing how she was lucky to be placed on her team, lucky to be taken on as the apprentice of a Sanin, lucky to get her rank. Shisui remembers their talks about it. How every time Sasuke belittled her, she found her insecurities coming back. 

Shisui was finding he was no better, but she used him. He had been hurting for months and he wanted to hurt her back. 

Hearing her speak so formally to him made him feel cold. She flinched when he interrupted her. When she mentioned how Chojuro proposed the idea to her almost a year ago he had to still himself. He wanted to smash the desk in front of him. Shisui knew that he didn’t have her strength, but he could at least dent it. There was a more logical side of his brain that wanted to know why she didn’t agree to this proposal a year ago. Why did she wait till now to consider it? 

Sakura waited with baited breath for him to respond. After a few seconds that felt like eternity he spoke. 

“Why do you think you are the one to enter into a marriage with the Mizukage? What advantage is there in him marrying you?” Shisui wanted to tell her she was only his. He wasn’t going to let another have her. Especially not the fucking Mizukage.

“I am the apprentice of the fifth Hokage. I have implemented a new mental health system in the village for our nins, which has been taken up by other villages. Mizukage-sama believes that me coming to mist would help strengthen their healthcare system. Due to ..” Sakura was cut off before she could continue. 

“And? What makes you so special?” Shisui was going to dismantle her if he needed to. Make her think no one else would want her. He could tell he was getting to her as he saw her shoulders tremble. Sakura cleared her throat. 

“Due to my connections with the fifth Hokage, other villages would see that Konoha stands by the Kirakurage . With that new view he is hoping that trade will increase, boosting their economy.” Sakura knew she meant something to this village. She may not mean anything to the man in front of her, but many saw her worth. However, her old self doubts were starting to bubble to the surface again. 

“If he wants to improve the hospital I am sure there are other medic-ninja in the village who could fill that role. “ Shisui paused. “If I’m not mistaken Yamanaka Ino has also been a valuable asset in our new system.” Break her, a dark voice in his head spoke. A voice that he knew well from his ANBU days. He had to push it back into the recesses of his mind. 

“In fact the more I think of it. Anyone of the kunoichi of our village entering into a marriage with him would be seen as a faith in our alliance with Mist. Hanabi Hygua, Hana Inuzuka. These are just two with a clan to back them up, something you will never have.” Shisui talked through his clenched teeth. He was seething with anger. The anger was boiling in his veins. It was like his blood was turning into fire. 

Agony filled him along with the anger. It killed him saying what he was to ger. He had one person to blame. It was that little shit of a Mizukage, he wasn’t going to touch what was his. 

Sakura had to ball her hands into first at her side. How he was making her seem so insignificant to the village. 

“Chojou is a friend…” She had to pause. Before she knew it they slammed into his desk, shattering it into pieces. 

“He wants someone he can trust in his village.” Sakura felt the breath leave her. It happened so fast. One moment she was standing in the middle of his office the next he had her pinned against a wall. 

“Someone he can trust. That must be the most fucking ridiculous thing I have heard.” The dam had broken and Shisui wasn’t able to hold back. 

Sakura’s voice was weak. “What?” She could feel Shisui trembling against her. Or was it her who was trembling. 

“Does he know how much he can trust you? I’m sure the moment you get there you would turn around and run.” Shisui took a breath. Her smell invaded his nostrils. Vanilla overwhelmed him. 

“That’s what you do. You build a relationship with someone, gain their trust. They let you in, only to have you run. I never was one to listen to gossip, but it must be true what they say about you.” God he didn’t want to let her go. Even in all his anger the feel of her body against his enticed him. 

“What gossip?” Sakura could feel the tears gather in her eyes. She knew what he was referring to, but wanted him to say it out loud. It was time to know what he really thought about her. This would cement that there was no hope for them. 

“That you are nothing more than a clanless whore who slept her way to her position. Tell me after Sasuke left you did you have your sights on Itachi too? Did you come after me because Itachi was with Izumi? I’m sure he would never have given you the time of day anyway. There is no way you could ever compare to Izumi.” Shisui’s heart was shattering, the tears were streaming down her face. It was true she couldn’t compare to Izumi, but not in the way he made it sound. Izumi was kind and gentle, a classic beauty. Sakura was intelligent, gentle and kind, yet could break every bone in the body. She was a unique beauty that was made of fairytales. 

Shisui felt her hands on his chest and knew what was to come. She didn’t shove with all her strength, but enough to leave bruises. He slid to the middle of his office. He dodged her fist aimed for his head 

“You have me all figured out don’t you? Since you think so little of me, send me away. That way we never have to see each other’s faces again. Do you know how much this hurts? I thought you knew me better than that, yet you accuse me of loving you based solely on your name. God why am I always so stupid. Do you know what these last months have been like for me?” 

Shisui was speechless. He was trying to process what she just said. 

“I have always been honest with you. Those dinners here in this office have been some of my most cherished memories. That night I saw you and I couldn’t help myself. I just wanted one night to be with you. I know what your clan thinks of me. How I can never be anything more than a disposable pawn. My parents are simple ninja, who taught me to protect my village. I realized I could never be selfish in the life I had chosen. Yet, I looked at you and thought if I could just have one night it would be enough. I never felt so safe in another’s arms.” She had to stop. The sobs started to overcome her. She felt his hands on her shoulders. 

“Sakura..” his voice was barely above a whisper. She couldn't let him speak. She had been downing for months. Now she was coming up for air. 

“I knew you could never see me as anything more than Sasuke’s teammate. I…” She was cut off by his lips. He gathered her into his arms. They were two people drowning in each other. Shisui begrudgingly pulled away. 

“How...how long have you loved me?” Shisui had her in his arms again. His mind finally processed what she had said. For the thousandth time he wanted to take her sorrows away. However, it was not Sasuke or a nameless shinobi who brought on this sorrow. It was him. 

She looked up at him, glistening emerald eyes staring at him wide. He wiped away a tear with his thumb. His hand not leaving the side of her face. His heart was going to leave his chest with how fast and how hard it was beating. 

“Before Sasuke and I broke up.” Time stood still. She has been in love with him for so long. Everything he just told her came crashing down on him. How he wanted to hurt her. Break her. All of this so he could have her to himself. 

“Why have you been avoiding me after that night if you wanted more?” Things were not adding up. They both loved each other. How could it have gone so horribly wrong? 

Sakura had to compose herself. She hated thinking of that day. 

“ I woke that morning and didn’t want to leave, but I had to go to work. When I got home from work…” She took a deep breath and readied herself. “Fugaku-san was waiting for me. Apparently one of the elders of your clan saw me leave that morning. He told me I would never be good enough for you… and no matter how much it hurt… I agreed with him. I didn’t think that you would see me as someone worthy of you. You deserve better.” Sakura didn’t want to tell him about the threat. 

His anger started to boil again. All of this heartache was because of Fugaku. He wanted to strangle the man with his bare hands. Not worthy enough? If anything she was too good for him. The gears in his head started to turn. It was after that night that the gossip mill started to ramp up about Sakura. How she was after the Uchiha name. Shisui didn’t think anything of it first, but now it all made sense. Fugaku was trying to taint her image. He wanted to make sure the biggest wedge was driven between them. 

When Sakura wiggled in his arms his anger was forgotten. He didn’t want to think of Fugaku at the moment. He would deal with him later. 

Shisui felt his member stir as he had her in his arms. “If anything I don’t deserve you.” He wanted to say more, but Sakura had other ideas. 

She was getting lost in his warmth and smell. He smelt of burnt embers and pine. She needed to feel him again. It should be illegal for his lips to taste so good. She could feel his hands tug at her clothes. Unlike their first time together she wanted to get lost in him. She wanted as much time exploring his body. 

Sakura pushed away his hands and forced him to sit on the floor. She kneeled over him, trapping his legs between hers. Sakura refused to break their contact as they deepened the kiss. Shisui groaned in protest, but his hands soon found her backside. He kneaded the muscles beneath his hands as she grinded into him. She broke the kiss apart and started trailing kisses down his neck. Her hands went to push his robes off of him. 

After ridding him of his robes she kissed him again. Her hands went to his hair. She took note of the texture of his wavy locks between her fingertips. When Shisui’s hands left her rear she growled. However it didn’t last long as he took off his shirt. His abdominal muscles twitched under her touch. She traced the outline of his six pack. He leaned into her and initiated the kiss this time. His hands exploring her. Neither of them were in a rush. 

She felt the cold air hit her skin once he removed her shirt. His hands cupped her bra clad breast. 

“ I missed these so much.” Shisui ripped her bra off of her. Her protest died when he took a nipple into his mouth. 

“Unf…” God why was he so good with his mouth. She remembered how he used that mouth on her. A tingle traveled down her. As he paid homage to her breasts Sakura went to undo his pants. She had to pause when she felt one of his hands travel down her stomach and beneath the cloth of her pants. Her body wanted him to do all the delicious things again. However, Sakura wanted to pay her own homage to his body. 

Shisui found himself being pushed back. His back hitting the cold floor of his office. He felt Sakura move and when he looked up she was standing. She made quick work of removing her pants, leaving her in a simple pair of red lace underwear. No words were exchanged once he saw the look in her eyes. She was hungry for him, just as much as he was for her. 

She kneeled between his legs. Her delicate hands going to the waistband of his pants. With the speed of a well trained shinobi his pants and underwear were gone. She trailed her hands back up his thighs. If possible he became harder. He watched in awe as she bent over him and took him in her mouth. She had one hand wrapped around the base of his penis. She swirled her tongue around him before she started to move up and down. Her hand worked him as she got to his tip, just for them to massage his balls when she took him all in. 

“Sakura…” His voice like liquid sex and Sakura couldn’t help but touch herself with her free hand. Shisui’s muscles started to tighten and knew he was close. A few seconds later she felt the hot liquid go down her throat. She swallowed it all. 

Shisui watched as his now limp member fell out of her mouth. A string between them. He looked down at her and realized she was pleasuring herself as well. That just wouldn’t do. He easily lifted her up and changed their positions. Shisui captured her lips. He could already feel himself start to harden. 

“Mmm. Now it’s my turn for me to taste you.” After a quick journey down her body, he was settled between her legs. He took her legs and placed them on his shoulders. His eyes started to roll back at her smell. Her thighs clenched around him. He took in her glistening folds, she was already so soaked. His index finger traced along her slit a few times before he started to circle her clit. She was squirming beneath his touch. 

“Shi...Shisui. So...close… please…” She moaned when he thrusted two finger into her. His thumb rubbed her clit as his fingers worked her. He smirked. He still needed to taste her. His body bent forward more and his mouth took in her clit. He traced circles around it with his tongue, before he gently sucked at it. Her muscles were clamping down on his fingers and he sped up his movements. 

“I’m...going to ...uhhh.” Shisui lifted his head up to take in her face as she came around his fingers. He soon felt her body relax. Silence followed between the two. After all these months they were together again. 

Shisui lifted her body up to him as he sat back. He kissed her softly as she mewed into him. Her legs wrapped around his hips. He could feel her dripping on him. 

“Shisui. I need you.” Sakura smiled up at him and took his member into her hands. He was so thick and heavy. She brought him to her entrance and soon he was inside her. Sakura was breathless. She forgot how large he was. He stretched and filled her like no other. Soon they were both moving in unison. Shisui had placed a hand behind himself to steady them. They started slow, but were soon frantic in their movements. 

Sakura pushed him back so she could ride him. She had to brace herself on his chest. From this angle he hit deeper inside of her. They didn’t last long. Soon Sakura crumbled on top of Shisui as she came. She could still feel him thrusting into her a few times before he came as well. 

They laid there panting. Sakura was still on top of him and rested her head on his chest. She felt his arms encircle her. He started to trail his hand up and down her spine. Shisui placed a kiss on the crown of her head. 

“So I assume that you are going to deny the mission request.” Shisui glared at her and she found herself laughing as he kissed her senseless. 

Shisui wrapped her in his Hokage robes as he dressed himself. He looked around for her clothes, but froze at the vision before him. Sakura sat on the floor with his robes hanging off her shoulders. Her hair had come out of its braid and fell down her shoulders. He couldn’t help that his sharingan activated at that moment. 

His heart no longer ached as he scooped her up and transported her to his house. This time he was not going to let her leave while he was asleep. 

________________________

Sakura and Shisui had decided to keep their relationship a secret to start off. A smile came across her face remembering what he told her. 

“How long have you loved me? It’s only fair that you answer.” Shisui moved her hair to the side as she looked down at him. She realized that she never asked when he started to love her. She had been too caught up in being in his arms again. 

“I realized I loved you during one of our nights working in my office. After some time I realized it had been longer than that.” 

They both had been in love with each and never realized it until everything fell apart between them. It had been 4 months since the fight in his office. They would be having dinner tonight to celebrate. She hoped his guards knew how to clean because Shisui offered to cook. The last time he offered he almost destroyed her apartment. 

She couldn’t help but to smile. Despite his horrible cooking skills, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. 

_______________

Shisui was fidgeting the whole day. Itachi kept giving him the side eye. 

“Will you stop.” Shisui glared at his cousin. 

“She is going to say yes. Why are you so nervous.” Shisui hoped his cousin was right, but there was doubt at the back of his mind. What if Sakura didn’t want to be part of the clan? He didn’t have to worry about what the clan elders thought. After that blissful night together Shisui hunted Fugaku down. He didn’t care if his uncle was the head of the clan. Shisui was the Hokage and made it very clear what would happen to anyone who got in his and Sakura’s way of being together. 

Shisui sacrificed for his clan and for his village. He would not let the one person down who he would give everything up for. 

He would ensure that his and Sakura’s hearts would never drown again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I hope the argument was ok. Sakura definitely has insecurities that stem from who she is on a team with that hold very little merit. 
> 
> I couldn't help to add the fluff at the end


End file.
